¿Y Santa?
by Sammy Cerff
Summary: -Lo siento- dijo Rose, acunándome en sus brazos.   -¿Qué pasará con los niños y sus cartas?- pregunté.   –Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que no existe…- respondió Edward.   -No, yo seré su Santa Claus.   -Te ayudaremos. Minifick
1. Prólogo

**Wazzup! Aquí les dejo el epílogo del mini-fick navideño que se me ocurrió hace una semana ^-^ **

**

* * *

**

**Emmett: Como el protagonista de la historia, te libero de poner el Disclaimer.**

**Samantha: Ehm… Como autora de la historia, lo voy a poner.**

**Emmett: *frunce el seño* Pero yo soy el protagonista.**

**Samantha: Pero yo soy la autora**

**Emmett: ¡Entonces renuncio!**

**Samantha: Bueno, si eso quieres, pondré a Jasper en tu lugar.**

**Emmett: (chillando) ¿QUÉ? (Se calma) Está bien, está bien, te doy permiso para que lo pongas.**

**Samantha: (irónica) ¿Permiso? Bueno, olvídalo. (Al público) Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son de S. M. Uso los uso para crear estas extrañas historias.**

**Emmett: (haciendo un puchero) Me siento utilizado…**

**Samantha: *le da un abrazo* ¿Mejor?**

**Emmett: SIP, ahora vamos a leer la historia.**

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo**

**POV Emmett**

_Querido Santa:_

_Soy Emmett, sí, yo otra vez. Me preguntaba por qué el año pasado no me dejaste los regalos que te pedí… ¿Sabes? Quedé muy decepcionado cuando bajé las escaleras y vi que debajo del árbol no estaba mi nuevo auto, si pudiera llorar lo hubiera hecho. ¿Es que hice algo mal?_

_De cualquier forma, este año me he portado muy bien (a excepción de una vez, cuando le doble el brazo a un chico que había volteado a ver a mi Rose). Tranquilo, no quedó tan mal… creo. Bueno, aparte de eso, me he portado muy bien… Uy, espera, creo que hay un par de cositas más, pero te aseguro que no fue nada grave, no mucho._

_Bueno, lo que te quiero pedir para esta Navidad es algo chiquito, sólo un Jeep Wrangler de este año que viene 2011. ¿Siiiiiiiiiii…? Sé que tal vez es un poquito caro y algo difícil de conseguir (imagínate que ni Edward lo ha podido hacer) pero sé que tus elfos y todos esos trucos que saben, podrán hacerlo. Y ya, si me quieres regalar algo más, un Nintendo 3Ds no estaría mal… Es que el idiota, tonto, pisado de Jasper me lo malogró. _

_Ah, también sería grandioso si me trajeras un CD que Edward no tenga, un carro de bomberos (pero uno de verdad, no como el del ante año pasado ¬¬) y uno de policías, para jugar con Jasper… Un balón de fútbol autografiado, un set de espías, un peluche de oso pardo en tamaño real…_

_¿Cómo está Rodolfo? ¿Y Cometa? Te preguntaría por los demás pero no me sé sus nombres… ¿Y cómo están tus elfos? Espero que estén bien, para que los regalos sean estupendos. Oye… una preguntita, simple curiosidad, ¿estás seguro que no te falta un duende? Es que acá en mi casa hay una que dice ser vampiro, pero no sé… es demasiado petiza y enérgica. Y, si no es tuya, ¿considerarías llevártela y que, en reemplazo, traigan a uno que haga todo lo que le pido? Eso sería genial…_

_Bueno, creo que eso es todo… ¿verdad que te he pedido menos cosas este año? Espero que este año si te presentes. Te dejaré galletitas y leche. Agh, no sé cómo te puede gustar eso, sabe horrible… Sólo espero que esta vez, el chucho de Jacob no se lo coma. Prometo irme a dormir temprano, incluso cuando no voy a dormir, ya sabes por qué._

_Adiós Santa, cuídate._

_Emmett_

_PD: ¿Los demás aún no te han hecho carta?_

**

* * *

**

Doblé la carta cuidadosamente, la puse en un sobre y la cerré. ¿Necesitaría una estampilla? Hm… tal vez. Tomé una con un dibujo de un oso polar y la pegué en el sobre. Escuché las risas sofocadas de Edward y Jasper detrás de mí, pero no los di importancia, ellos no iban a recibir regalo por haber sido niños malos.

Salí de la casa en dirección de la casa de Bella, pues ella tenía un buzón. ¿Por qué ella tenía y nosotros no? Ahora, cuando regresara, iba a poner uno en nuestra casa. Puse la carta y luego toqué la puerta de la casa de mi cuñadita. No me podía ir sin hacerle una visita ¿no?

Qué raro… No abría nadie. Uy, ¿y si le había pasado algo? Es la torpe la pobre que sería capaz de caerse dentro de la lavadora. Bueno, tendría que entrar a ver, sólo por si acaso había ocurrido algo, simple precaución, nada más…

Trepé por su ventana y cuando entré a la casa, comprobé que no había nadie. Bajé las escaleras y vi en el perchero el chaleco de policías de Charlie…

-Uh… Alice me tiene que conseguir uno.

Lo tomé y me lo puse. ¡Esto era estupendo, sólo me faltaba el coche y una…! Busqué en los bolsillos exteriores e interiores del chaleco, pero no había nada. Tal vez se la había llevado consigo… Quizá estaba en el cajón.

-¡Eureka!- grité a todo pulmón cuando encontré la pistola de Charlie- Pan pan, pan pan pan pan, pan pan pan pan, pan pan pan pan, pan pan, chururu, chururu, turu.

Iba recorriendo toda la casa mientras entonaba el soundtrack de Misión Imposible. Después de media hora oí el "carro" de Bella, acercarse. Dejé las cosas de Charlie en su sitio y me escondí para darle una sorpresa a mi cuñadita preferida. Abrió la puerta e ingresó a la casa.

-Hola, Emmett- dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cómo… tú…?

-Edward- dijo, sonriendo.

-Bah… Ya me voy.

-Chau, saludos a todos.

-Sí, sí…- dije haciendo un gesto con la mano.

_"Eres un aguafiestas, Edward" _Pensé, esperando que me oyera. Mi celular sonó y cuando vi el nombre de mi aburrido hermano en la pantalla contesté.

-Lo sé, Emmett, gracias.

-Oye, ¿vamos a cazar?- _"Hace tiempo que no tengo una buena pelea con un oso"_

-Emmett, la tuviste, la semana pasada.

-Bah… No importa, vamos ¿siiiiiiii…?- pregunté.

-Está bien, iré a llamar a Jasper y a Carlisle.

-Está bien, nos vemos en la casa.

Corrí con la máxima velocidad que tenía y llegué a la casa para cambiarme. No quería malograr la ropa que la enana recién me había traído de París. Yo sólo quería que me trajera algunos bocaditos… ¡Pero nooo! La enana tenía que traer más de seis maletas con la última ropa que había salido. _"¿Me olvidé?"_ dijo la Pitufa, poniendo los ojitos del gato con botas de Sherk. _Sí, claro. _¡Nosotros no nos olvidamos de las cosas!

-¿Estás listo?- me preguntó Jasper.

-Nací listo, Jazzy.

-Carlisle no viene- nos dijo Edward.

-Pensé que no tenía turno hoy

-Y no lo tenía pero Alice ha visto que una señora va a dar a luz.

-Oh… Bueno, vamos- dije impaciente.

Echamos a correr, y, segundos después, ya habíamos dejado la casa muy atrás. De pronto oí el ruido de un auto… ¡Qué extraño! Le dije a Edward y Jasper que quería ir a ver quién era pero ellos me dijeron que no era muy buena idea.

-Mejor vamos a otro lado- dijo Jasper.

-Sí, sí, pero antes quiero ver- el olor a humano se intensificó mientras me acercaba, al parecer sólo era uno.

-Emmett, vamos- dijo Edward.

Me acerqué un poco más, lo suficiente para ver que era un camión de entregas. El chico que estaba dentro, salió y sacó una enorme bolsa de la parte trasera del auto. Lanzó la bolsa a un lado del bosque y subió al auto, otra vez. Fruncí el seño_, ¿qué sería eso?_ El celular de Edward sonó al mismo tiempo que el coche desaparecía.

-¿Aló, Alice?

Me acerqué rápidamente a la bolsa misteriosa que había dejado el chico…

-¡Emmett, espera!- oí que gritó Edward, al mismo tiempo que yo abría la bolsa.

_"Querido Santa Claus…"_

_"Estimado Papá Noel…"_

_"San Nicolás…"_

¿Qué era esto? Todas estas cartas… ¿Por qué las habían tirado?

"_Querido Santa:_

_Soy Emmett…_"

Mi carta…

**

* * *

**

**Es todo por hoy… ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Ya veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capi ^-^**

**¿Reviews?**

**Bye, cuídense**

**XOXO**

**Sammy**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hello****! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué cuentan? Gracias a todas por los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos, me han alegrado el día ^-^ **

**Como les he comentado a algunas, pienso publicar cada dos (máximo tres) días, ya que este fick tiene que estar listo para Navidad. Así que, me tendrán por aquí más seguido :) **

**Aquí les dejo el primer capi del fick, espero que les guste y que me digan su opinión haciendo ****click**** en aquel precioso botón azul de abajo :)**

****

**

* * *

**

**Alice y Samantha: (cantando) Nos vamos de compras, nos vamos de compras…**

**Bella: Ehm… Samantha, ¿no te olvidas de algo?**

**Samantha: *lo piensa por un cuarto de segundo* Nop**

**Bella: Samantha…**

**Samantha: Ya, ya *le saca la lengua***

**Rosalie: Todo porque no quiere ir de compras.**

**Alice: Aguafiestas. (A Samantha) Le diré a Jasper que lo haga**

**Samantha: ¡Siii! (se van, llevando a Bella consigo)**

**Jasper: *se sonroja* Ehm… Esto es incómodo… Hola… No sé qué decir… *llama a Alice* Hola, cariño, sí, ajá, está bien. (Al público) Nuestra creadora no es Samantha si no S. M., Sammy solo ha creado la trama**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

-¿Emmett?- preguntó Esme-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… creo- dije antes de suspirar.

-Lo siento- dijo Rose, acunándome en sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasará con los niños y sus cartas?- pregunté, haciendo un puchero.

-Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que no existe…- respondió Edward, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, yo seré su Santa Claus.

-¿Qué tú serás su qué?

-Su Santa, Jasper, seré su Santa. Quiero que mantengan la ilusión y que no crezcan siendo unos amargados como Edward y tú.

-Hey- se quejó el rubio.

-Te ayudaremos- dijo la pitufa, le sonreí con ganas.

-¿Qué?- se quejó Jasper, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de mi nueva hermana favorita-. Digo… ¿¡Yupi!

-Mejor- dijo Alice.

Oímos un auto acercándose a la casa, ¡yupi! Bella ya estaba en la casa. Ella nos ayudaría.

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Edward.

-¿Por qué no?- dije poniendo mis brazos en jarras y frunciendo el seño.

-Porque no.

-Dejemos que ella decida.

-¿Qué pasa, osito?- preguntó mi Rose.

-Edward no quiere que Bella me ayude a hacer de Santa- dije haciendo un puchero estilo Alice y pateando el suelo.

-Emmett, ya estás bien grande como para hacer berrinches- le saqué la lengua a Jasper en respuesta-. Y supongo que esa es tu idea de una respuesta madura…

-Vete a la mier…

-Emmett.

-Lo siento, mamá.

Jasper me sacó la lengua y articuló un "jaja". Claro, y después me dice que YO soy el inmaduro… Oímos el carro estacionarse fuera de la casa y el sonido de la puerta al abrirse cuando Edward salió a su encuentro. _Rápido, rápido, rápido…._ Ya quería que Bella entrara para decirle que me ayude.

-No- dijo Edward apenas entró con su linda, adorable y súper convencible novia-. No.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Bella intercalando su mirada entre Edward y yo.

-Nada, cariño, nada.

-¡Dile, Edward, dile la verdad! Dile que no eres quien dices ser y que ocultas tu verdadera personalidad…

-¿De qué hablas Emmett?- me preguntó Bella, rodando los ojos.

-Bella, Edward es un ladrón de ilusiones…- dije con la voz más terrorífica que me salió.

-Ehm… ¿ok? Y, ¿qué quieres que haga?- respondió

-¿Cómo que qué quiero que hagas? ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- ella negó con la cabeza-. _Respira, Emmett, respira…_- me dije-. Bueno, Belly, quiero que tú me ayudes en una misión súper secreta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer exactamente?- preguntó, entornando los ojos-. Es que tus misiones secretas… digamos que no todas, por no decir todas, son buenas.

-Me sentiría ofendido por tu comentario, pero en verdad necesito que me ayudes. Aunque claro, el aburrido de mi hermanito no quiere.

-Y repito, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

-No lo sé, en realidad, pero quiero que me ayudes- respondí-. Ahora que me he enterado que mi adorado Santa no existe- me sequé una lágrima imaginaria-, no quiero que los niños pierdan la ilusión- Edward y Jasper bufaron.

-Awww… ¡Qué tierno!- exclamó Alice, agarrándome las mejillas.

-¿Verdad que mi osito es demasiado adorable?- preguntó Rose, abrazándome.

-¡Si, es muy dulce de su parte querer hacer eso!- dijo Bella sumándose al abrazo, Edward y Jasper me observaron con el seño fruncido y yo les saqué las legua. _"JAJA"_ articulé.

-Nosotros también queremos ayudar- dijeron al unísono, para atraer la atención de sus respectivas parejas, pero ellas no les prestaron atención. _"Soy lo máximo"_

-Bella, yo también voy a ayudar…- dijo Edward.

-Sí, sí, muy bien, bien por ti- le respondió.

-Alice…- llamó Jasper.

-¡Qué tierno eres Emmett!

-Gracias, chicas, gracias- dije, matándome de la risa internamente al ver que ni Alice ni Bella le hacían caso a sus parejas.

Esme y Carlisle nos observaban desde el sofá, divertidos. Edward y Jasper me taladraban con la mirada… Me encogí de hombros, ¿Qué podía hacer? Nací demasiado adorable para mi propia seguridad…

En la noche ya habíamos acordado qué hacer: Alice le pediría a Charlie que Bella se quedara en nuestra para hacer una "pijama party" (y ya había visto que iba a decir que sí), luego leeríamos todas las cartas y las separaríamos por géneros (niños y niñas), escribiríamos sus respuestas a las cartas y ya, en Navidad, le dejaríamos el regalo en sus casas, Entre todo eso, teníamos que encontrar tiempo para que Bella durmiera y comiera… Claro, eso no ocurriría si Edward la hubiese convertido, pero nooo… él siempre tan melodramático, piensa que va a pasar lo peor.

Bella se dirigió a su casa, escoltada de Edward, claro. Y nosotros nos quedamos en casa. Fui a mi habitación, llevando la bolsa conmigo. Me eché en la cama y saqué una…

_"Estimado Papá Noel,_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien. Yo, excelente. _

_¿Te acuerdas del chico que te hablé la vez pasada? Chris… Ese chico del que te hablé en mi carta anterior. Bueno, él me ha invitado a una fiesta. Pero no sé si ir… es decir, me gusta, sí. Pero la cuestión es que me pongo demasiado nerviosa cuando estoy con él. Es que es tan guapo…_

_Mis amigas me han dicho que han oído que él me va a besar… ¡no lo puedo creer! Y eso es lo que me ha puesto más nerviosa que nunca. Por eso es que te pido que en esta Navidad, no me des ningún regalo, más que ese beso, en la fiesta. Sería lo máximo. Y te estaría agradecida por toda la vida…_

_Eso es todo Santa._

_Te quiere mucho, Carolina."_

Esto… ¿Qué? No, no, no… Yo tenía que escribir la respuesta a esta carta y ¡ahora! Tomé un lápiz y un papel de una mesa de Rose y empecé a escribir.

_"Querida Carolina…_

_Creo que te has confundido de personaje, yo no soy Cupido. Digo, me vería sexy sólo con pañales y una flecha, mostrando todos mis músculos, pero ahora hago de Santa Claus._

_Bueno, lo único que te digo es que te hagas la difícil, no lo beses tan fácilmente… _

_Y, ¿en serio? ¿Le pides a Santa un beso? _

_Con cariño, _

_Emmett Santa_

_PD: Pero no te preocupes si es lo que quieres, en Navidad tendrás a ese chico debajo del árbol ;)"_

Listo, no me había quedado mal. Ahora solo me faltaba ponerla en un sobre y enviarla. Ohhh… que lindo lapicero, ahora que me daba cuenta escribía igual que un pincel. Le tengo que pedir a mi osita que me regale uno así, pero de color verde.

¡OH! Casi me olvida… Tenía que poner un buzón en la puerta de la casa. Miré mi reloj, 2:46, RAYOS. ¿Qué necesidad tenían en dormir tanto los humanos? Sentí los pasos de Rose en la escalera y me froté las manos.

-Osito, vamos a… ¡EMMETT MCCARTY! ¡MI NUEVO DELINEADOR AZUL YVES KLEIN!- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, _"Oh oh, estaba en problemas"_

-Ehm… yo…- Rose parecía botar humo por su nariz…- Osita…

-Osita nada, Emmett. Vete antes de que te arranque la cabeza.

-Cariño yo no…

-Emmett- gruñó-, LÁRGATE.

-Pero yo no sabía- dije pateando el suelo, pero saliendo de la habitación al ver sus ojos… daban miedo.

Edward estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala.

-¿Mala noche, hermanito?- preguntó alzando una ceja, fruncí el seño.

-Tú lo sabías… sabías que era el nuevo delineador que Alice le había traído de su viaje.

-Pues… ¿para qué mentirte? Sí, desde que empezaste a escribir y déjame decirte que tu carta… pues, no es muy buena.

-¿Y tú que sabes?- espeté, bufando-. Estoy seguro que Bella y Alice no pensarán lo mismo que tú.

**

* * *

**

-Esto… Emmett… Edward tiene razón- me dijo Isabella al día siguiente.

-No, ¿ya?- dije mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Emmett, es cierto, no le puedes enviar esto- dijo la pitufa.

-¿Es que todos se han aliado en mi contra?- pregunté secándome una lágrima falsa.

-Mira, te voy a decir qué haremos: tú escribes las respuestas, Bella las cambia un poco (de modo que queden… bien) y yo arreglo las cosas con Rosalie.

-¡HECHO!- dije sin pensarlo un segundo.

Bueno, manos a la obra.

**

* * *

**

**Manos a la obra… ¿qué pasará en el siguiente capi? Uhm… he aquí un pequeño vistazo de lo que será el siguiente capi :)**

_-No lo puedo creer- pidió Edward con la carta en la mano-, no se lo digas a Bella._

_…_

_-No puedo creer que crea en Santa- dijo Alice_

_…_

_-¿Una carta de quién?- chilló la humana, después de haberse atragantado con su vaso de agua._

_-Ups…_

_-EMMETT- gritó Edward._

**Eso es todo, no quiero adelantar mucho ^-^ nos leemos en el siguiente capi**

**Bye, cuídense mucho**

**XOXO**

**Sammy**

**PD: ¿review? *-***


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola! Sí, lo sé, me demoré un poquito más, pero estuve avanzando el otro fick :) espero que haberlo hecho un tantito más largo, lo recompense ^^Uu **

**Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron reviews, se los agradezco mil ¡son lo máximo! E, igualmente, a las ****que me pusieron en alertas y favoritos.**

**

* * *

**

**Edward.- Ehm… ¿qué están haciendo?**

**Emmett.- (bajito a Edward) Ayúdame. (Voz alta) Samantha está practicando acupuntura.**

**Samantha.- ¿Ya te relajaste, Emmett? *él le sonríe***

**Emmett.- (voz chillona) Sí… (A Edward, bajito) Ayúdame…**

**Edward.- Samantha, tienes que poner el Disclaimer.**

**Samantha.- *hace un puchero* Pero estoy haciéndole acupuntura a Emmett, si no, no se va a relajar.**

**Emmett.- No te preocupes, lo entenderé.**

**Samantha.- Pero…**

**Edward.- Ve, ve.**

**Samantha.- *suspira* Está bien… **

**Edward.- (A Emmett, susurrando) ¡Corre! (se van)**

**Samantha.- (al público) Los personajes de esta historia, no son míos (ni siquiera Emmett) son de propiedad de S. M. yo los tomo prestados. *gira* Ya terminé… ¿chicos?**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

_"Querida Carolina,_

_Me alegra mucho que estés bien, al igual que yo. Aunque, claro, en estos días he estado con bastante trabajo. _

_Claro que me acuerdo del chico, y si te gusta, no tienes por qué estar nerviosa, trata de tranquilizarte. Así todo te saldrá bien._

_Suerte,_

_Santa"_

-No me gusta- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Al menos podrías se un poco más agradecido- me dijo Edward, le saqué la lengua.

-Gracias, no me gusta- dije, Edward rodó los ojos-. ¿Qué?- le pregunté-. Dije gracias.

-No me refería a eso.

-Es que no tiene el estilo Emmett- dije.

-Le podemos poner un oso en el decorado- propuso Alice.

-Es por ideas como esta que te adoro, pitufa.

Bueno, ahora que la carta estaba lista, tenía que entregarla.

-¿Y si mejor esperamos a que estén todas?

-Pero son muchas, Belly…- me quejé.

-Entonces apurémonos.

Cada uno tomó una carta y empezó a leerla.

-Awww…- murmuró Alice al cabo de un rato-. ¡Qué tierna!

-Léela, léela- le pidió Bella, la enana se aclaró la garganta.

_-"Querido Santa"_- dijo usando su tono de niña inocente- _"En este año me he portado muy bien para que me traigas un regalito muy especial… ¿Sabes qué me haría muy feliz? ¡Un hermanito!"_

-Awww- dijimos la castaña y yo, al unísono.

-¿Verdad que es adorable?- le volvió a aclarar la garganta-. _"Ojalá me lo puedas traer pronto, mi mamá me ha dicho que hay una cigüeña que trae a los bebés, pero ésta se demora nueve meses, por eso es que te lo pido a ti. Quizá lo puedas hacer más rápido. Si me traes a mi hermanito(a), prometo ser siempre buena con él(o ella) y prestarle todos mis juguetes, hasta mis muñecas. Aunque si es hombre… no creo que quiera mis muñecas. Bueno, no importa… Te dejaré en la mesa un vaso de leche y unas galletitas que va a hacer mamá, espero que te gusten. Adiós, cuídate mucho... Madeleine."_

-¡Qué ternura de niña!- exclamó Esme, desde la puerta.

-Casi se parece a mí- dijo la pitufa, Carlisle alzó una ceja, mientras abrazaba a Esme por la cintura.

-Ewww…- me quejé-. Sus cochinadas, arriba.

-Emmett, no estamos haciendo nada- dijo papá-. Nosotros no te decimos nada cuando tú y Rose… ya saben.

-Pero con nosotros es distinto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ustedes son los padres… no quieren traumarme de por vida ¿o sí?- los demás se carcajearon-. Ríanse, ríanse, que ya reiré yo cuando ustedes tengan que pagar mi psicólogo.

-Sí, sí, apuesto que terminas volviéndolo loco- dijo Edward, riendo.

-JA JA- dije sarcásticamente-. Muy gracioso hermanito… Bueno, voy a escribirle la carta.

_"Querida Madeleine,_

_Tu carta me conmovió mucho, fue muy tierna. No te preocupes, yo te daré tu regalo, pero sí tendrás que esperar nueve meses, aunque no te preocupes si yo te lo hago saldrá mejor que si lo hace la cigüeña. Sólo tienes que enviarme a tu mamá y""_

-EMMETT- gritaron Edward y Alice a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

-No puedes enviarle eso.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunté a Edward.

-Porque la niña se va a traumar- dijo Alice, frunciendo el seño-. Lo he visto.

-Uh…- arrugué la hoja y la tiré al tacho-. ¿Estás se…?

-SIP- hice un puchero.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí leyendo cartas. Después de un rato, Bella bostezó, miré mi reloj ¿Por qué estaba tan cansada? Solo habían pasado diez horas… Cierto, ella era humana. Cuando Edward se fue a dejar a Bella a casa, Alice y yo nos quedamos en la casa, pues todos los demás habían salido.

-¿Dónde estará Jasper?- se preguntó Alice.

-Escondiéndose de una pitufa, seguro- dije, ella me fulminó con la mirada-. Me dijo que se había ido a cazar, pues tenía mucha sed y como te vio tan entretenida…

-Oh…

De repente su mirada se desenfocó y una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro.

-Emmett… la carta que tienes en la mano…

-Aún no la he leído- dije frunciendo el seño.

-Léela, léela- dijo rápidamente

-Espero que ya la leo…

_"Estimado Santa…_

_Sé que soy grande como para hacerte cartas, pues ya me han dicho que más te dedicas a los niños… Pero igual espero que mi carta te llegue y que me des lo que te pido ¿sí? _

_No es mucho en realidad… Sólo quiero a Bella, Isabella Swan… Lo que pasa es que un maldito chupasangre la ha hechizado y temo por su seguridad. Yo la amo, juro que la cuidaré._

_Mierda, ahí viene Billy, eso es todo Santa._

_Te quiere mucho, Jacob Black"._

-OH POR DIOS- dijo Alice, a mí lado, después de haber leído la carta.

Escuchamos la puerta del Volvo de Edward, cerrarse, antes de que emprendiera una carrera frenética al interior de la casa. Cuando entró a la sala, me arrancó la carta de la mano y empezó a leerla con los ojos abiertos como platos, luego su expresión cambió a una furiosa y luego rió.

-No lo puedo creer- me dijo Edward con la carta en la mano-, no se lo digas a Bella.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté haciendo un puchero.

-Porque me quiero embargar personalmente de esto…

-Pero…

-Te consigo el Jeep que querías, ¿trato?

-Trato- dije rápidamente, antes de que se retractara.

-Wow… No puedo creer que crea en Santa- dijo Alice antes de explotar en carcajadas, Edward y yo la secundamos.

-Pues créelo…- dijo Edward-. Qué sorpresa se va a llevar cuando encuentre debajo del árbol una muñeca inflable…

Continuamos riéndonos hasta que llegaron los demás, quienes también leyeron la carta. Su reacción fue la misma a la de nosotros.

-¿Verdad que es gracioso, Rose?- pregunté, ella me barrió con la mirada.

-No me hables, Emmett McCarty, yo aún sigo molesta contigo.

-Pero cariño…

Giró sobre sus talones y, después de un segundo, se esfumó. Hice un puchero… Sí que estaba muy molesta… Por suerte la duende me iba a ayudar.

A las cuatro de la madrugada, fui a ver un partido de baseball. Edward fue a ver a Bella dormida, en verdad no entendía por qué era tan interesante… ¿roncaba? Alice fue con Jasper al bosque, quién sabe para qué… Mi Rose se quedó en el cuarto y yo, solo, triste y abandonado… Pobre de mí, estaba solito.

**

* * *

**

Bah… estaba más que aburrido, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que no estoy con Rose? Miré mi reloj… 32 horas… Rayos.

Edward vino a la casa para cambiarse y, luego, recoger a Bella. Era tonto, si ya estaba en su casa, ¿por qué venía a cambiarse y luego volvía? Mi celular sonó.

-Porque los vecinos podrían darse cuenta- me dijo el lee mentes, rodé los ojos.

-Claro, claro, y eso es muy importante ¿no?

-No sé por qué me molesto…- dijo antes de colgar.

¡Ja! Y encima malcriado… Habrase visto…

Cuando llegó Bella me acordé de la carta de Jacob. Ja, cada vez que me acordaba, me reía…

-Hola- dijo la chica tomate… uhm… chica tomate,_ "buen apodo, Emmett"_

-Hola, Belly- saludé.

-¿Qué tal vas con las cartas?

-Bien- respondí, sonriendo-, hay unas muuuy interesantes…

-Oh, de ahí me las enseñas.

-Claro…

-¿Vamos a mi habitación?- preguntó Edward.

-Agh, no, qué asco, Edward- dije, tapándome los oídos.

-Emmett, le decía a Bella...

-Ehm... sí, por eso... esto… no hagan muchas cosas, eh…

-Emmett- dijo Bella, con los ojos como platos y las mejillas rojísimas-. Edward, ¿me podrías traer un vaso con agua?

-Sí, claro, ya vengo- respondió.

-Y, Bella, cuéntame ¿qué le ves a Edward?- ella se puso roja.

-Ehm… pues… yo… verás… Él es muy atento y lindo…

-Yo soy atento ¡y lindo!- dije-, y aún así, Rose se ha molestado conmigo.

-Ya se le pasará- suspiró.

-Eso espero, chica tomate, eso espero.

-No le digas así- me gruñó Edward

-Ay, Edward, no fastidies. Sé un buen hermano, como yo, y no fastidies.

-JA, ¿tú? ¿Un buen hermano?- preguntó Edward, fruncí el seño.

-Sí lo soy, ¿ya? Porque, si no lo fuera, ya le habría dicho a Bella que Jake le envió una carta a Santa pidiéndola a ella, Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y Edward me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Una carta de quién?- chilló la humana, después de haberse atragantado con su vaso de agua.

-Ups…

-EMMETT- gritó Edward.

-Lo siento, lo siento, se me salió…

-¿Qué Jacob qué? ¿Y que pidió qué?- repitió la castaña.

-Emmett…- gruñó Edward, otra vez

-Edward, responde.

-Bueno… verás, amor…

-Estoy esperando- le dijo la castaña, golpeando el piso con su pie varias veces.

-Gracias, Emmett- me dijo mi hermanito. Luego a la castaña-. Cariño, ayer encontramos una carta… y, pues, era del chucho ese.

-Pidiéndote a ti- completé, Bella rodó los ojos.

-Nos sean exagerados no creo que…

-Léela- le dijo Edward-, si no me crees- le tendió la carta y ella la tomó.

Su cara era un mate de risa. Primero se sorprendió, luego frunció el seño y finalmente (porque en algún momento tenía que pasar) se puso roja.

**

* * *

**

**¡Ja! La carta era de Jacob xD ¡ay! Me divertí mucho haciendo este capi, espero que les haya gustado.**

**A que la carta de Emmett para Madeleine merece un lindo review… :)**

**Nos leemos, cuídense**

**XOXO**

**Sammy**


	4. Capítulo 3

**¿Qué tal chicas? Espero que estén muy, pero muy bien. Yo ya estoy disfrutando de mis vacaciones :) ¡Yupi! ¿Ustedes ya salieron?**

**Espero que este capi les guste. Como es un minifick… lamento informarles que *música de suspenso* El final está cerca :( Pero tranquilas, habrá más de Emm en próximos ficks ^-^**

**

* * *

**

**Edward.- (gritando, molesto) ¡SAMANTHA!**

**Sam.- *se asoma* ¿Si?**

**Edward.- ¿Tú has agarrado mis Cd's?**

**Sam.- *se imagina a Bella tomando sus Cd's* Nop**

**Edward.- ¿Segura?**

**Sam.- Sip**

**Emmett.- ¿Samantha, dónde me dijiste que vaya a quemar los Cd's…? Ups…**

**Sam.- Emmett… ¡Corre! *él la carga y empieza a correr* (Al público) ¿Verdad que es divertido molestar a Eddie? Bueno, los personajes de esta historia son míos, la trama es de…**

**Emmett.- Sammy, así no era.**

**Sam.- Me estas revolviendo las ideas… *él para* Ahora sí. Los personajes de esta historia no son míos son propiedad de la maravillosa S. M. (¡gracias por crear a mi oso!) la trama… bueno, esa es harina de otro costal… xD**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

-No lo puedo creer- murmuró.

-Pues, créelo- le dije-. El chucho es un pervertido.

-Emmett- me regañó Edward.

-Ay, Edward, no seas así. Si la ha pedido no creo que sea para nada bue…

-¡Emmett!- exclamó la chica tomate.

-¿Qué?- pregunté poniendo mi cara de niño inocente- Iba a decir buey... Malpensada.

-Como sea- respondió-. Edward ni se te ocurra hacer nada.

-Pero si yo no iba a hacer nada- dijo, sonriéndole.

-Sí, como no… Tú me dijiste que le ibas a regalar un maniquí con un montón de consola…- me fulminó con la mirada-… consolas de Nintendo Wii, malpensado.

-Yo nunca dije eso.

-Edward- lo reprendió Bella-. No harás nada ¿escuchaste?

-Sí, cariño- respondió.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a seguir avanzando con las cartas ¿está bien?

-Sí, cariño- repitió.

-_Pisado_- articulé, él me sacó el dedo medio-. Malcriado.

Habíamos avanzado treinta cartas. Nos faltaban… más de cien. Bah… esto era aburrido. Bueno, todo fuera por los niños y que se mantenga la ilusión. ¿Quién dijo que Santa era un gordo barrigón? Sólo tendrían que mirarme… Edward alzó una ceja, ¡claro, estaba celoso!

Después de unos minutos, Alice y Jasper se nos unieron. Después, Rose también y, al final, Carlisle y Esme. Todos estaban cooperando. Carlisle nos dio permiso para comprarles regalos a los niños. Alice, Rose, Edward y yo nos encargaríamos de eso.

Ese día pudimos avanzar cuarenta cartas más, todas de niños. Edward se llevó a Bella otra vez a su casa y los demás nos quedamos en casa.

-Emmett- me llamó Alice, cuando todos los demás se fueron-. Ven.

Me llevó a su habitación y me enseñó un lápiz… delineador, igualito al que tenía Rose.

-Me llegó hoy en la mañana- me explicó, abrí los ojos como plato.

-Dame, por favor, dame- pedí dando saltitos.

-Escucha, se lo das y le dices que no fue tu intención hacer eso con su lápiz ¿entiendes?- asentí, mientras ella me daba el lápiz.

Me fui rápidamente a mi habitación y encontré a Rose, echada en la cama, leyendo un libro.

-Cariño- la llamé, ella me miró por un momento y luego se volvió a enfocar en su libro.

-¿Qué quieres Emmett?

-Rosie, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención hacer eso, no sabía qué era, pensé que solo era un lapicero- ella sonrió.

-No estoy molesta- me dijo.

-¿A no? ¿Y por qué…?

-Sólo quería ver qué hacías- fruncí el seño, ella se acercó rápidamente a mí y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos-. ¿Sabes que te ves demasiado adorable cuando pones esa expresión de culpa…?

-Uhm… Ya me lo había dicho- le dije poniendo mis manos en su cintura, me separé abruptamente y ella me miró confusa-. Entonces, como no estabas molesta, supongo que ya no quieres… este lápiz- saqué el objeto de mi bolsillo y se lo mostré.

-Osito, ¡lo conseguiste!

-En realidad fue la duendecilla pero… como tú no estabas molesta. Supongo que se lo tendré que devolver ¿no?- ella rodó los ojos.

-Pues… ese lápiz combinaba muy bien con algo- dijo con una voz que… -. Alice trajo unas cuantas cositas más de su último viaje.

Fue hacia el ropero y sacó una bolsa.

-Mira- dijo mostrándome una lencería que no dejaba nada a la imaginación-. Pero, si le quieres devolver a Alice su lápiz… Supongo que ya no tengo nada con qué combinarlo…- un gruñido salió de mi pecho.

Lo último de lo que fui consiente fue de que me abalancé sobre ella y que la cama se nos hizo demasiado lejana…

-Gracias, enana- le dije cuando Rose y yo bajamos las escaleras.

-De nada.

-Hola, familia- nos saludó Edward.

-Hola- saludamos al unísono.

-¿Y Bella?- le pregunté.

-Tiene que ir al instituto- dijo Edward como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Por suerte Jasper, Rose y yo, ya habíamos terminado con eso. Uf, era demasiado aburrido escucharlas mismas lecciones una y otra, y otra, y otra… vez. Sólo faltaban Alice y Eddie, pero esta semana no habían ido porque había salido solcito.

-Es frustrante estar encerrada- dijo Alice.

-Ve a cazar- le propuse.

-Ya fui- dijo haciendo un puchero-. Quiero ir de compras…

Suspiré aliviado, ¡gracias sol! No quería ir otra vez de compras, no es que me cansara, pero me aburría a un punto inimaginable…

Continuamos leyendo más cartas. Después de unas cuantas horas, nos dimos cuenta que ya habíamos avanzado con más de la mitad. ¡Yupi!

**

* * *

**

Finalmente, llegó sábado. Hoy íbamos a ir a comprar los regalos. Habíamos terminado de leer todas las cartas ése mismo día y las respuestas a ellas ya estaban listas.

-¿Ya vamos?- nos preguntó Alice por decimosexta vez.

-Aún no, pitufa- le dijo Edward-. Las tiendas ni siquiera han abierto.

-No entiendo qué necesidad hay en dormir- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ni yo- concordé-, chócatela.

Chocamos las palmas mientras el aguafiestas de Edward negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Ya vamos?

-Sólo una hora más, Alice, sólo una hora- le dijo Carlisle.

-¿Qué tal ahora?

-Sólo faltan cincuenta y nueve minutos con cuarenta segundos.

-Rayos…

Me reí, la pitufa no conocía el significado de paciencia. No tenía la paciencia que tenía el Gran y Supremo Emmett Cullen McCarty

-Ya cálmate, duende.

-Oh, supongo que olvidé mencionarte que hoy llegaban los nuevos videojuegos a X-games (n/a.- tienda).

-¿De verdad, de verdad, de verdad?- pregunté saltando en el mueble.

-¡Emmett no...!

-Oh oh- murmuré cuando sentí que el sofá de Esme se aplastaba debajo de mí- Ups.

-Mi sofá…- murmuró Esme.

-Yo… lo siento- mamá suspiró.

-No fue tu intensión, Emm, no te preocupes.

Una hora después de que me obligaran a sentarme: aburrido, harto, hastiado, disgustado…

-Hasta con el pensamiento hartas, Emmett- dijo Edward, mientras conducía a Port Angeles

-Ah, ése, estimado lee mentes, es tu problema- el aludido gruñó, pero no dijo nada más.

-¡Llegamos!- gritó Alice mientras, prácticamente, saltaba del auto que aún estaba en marcha.

Tratamos de seguirla de tienda en tienda, pero después de un rato nos aburrió y decidimos ir por ahí. Mientras paseábamos por el centro comercial, algunas chicas nos sonreían o nos guiñaban el ojo, yo les sonreía y les devolvía el guiño, pero mi querido hermano era un aburrido, no hacía nada de nada.

-Hola- nos dijo una chica pelirroja muy linda, aunque no tanto como mi Rose, ninguna era como mi ángel.

-Hola- le dije, sonriendo.

-Ehm… me preguntaba si… si yo… Bueno… yo estuve jugando…- suspiré. _Wow ¡cómo se podían liar los humanos!_

-¿Si?- preguntó Edward, ella tomó aire.

-Jugué verdad o reto con una amiga y tenía que venir a darles un beso a cada uno en la mejilla- dijo como si fuera un trabalenguas, aunque sí lo pudimos entender-. Ay, qué roche.

-No hay problema- dijo Edward, alcé una ceja de incredulidad.

-¿De veras?- preguntó la chica, esperanzada.

-Claro- dije.

La chica se empinó un poco y besó a Edward en la mejilla, luego (pese a que ella ya estaba empinada), me tuve que agachar un poco…

-¡EMMETT MCCARTY!

-Oh oh… Corre- le dije a la chica.

A escasos metros de distancia, Bella y Rosalie se acercaban a grandes zancadas hacia nosotros. ¿Pero quién le pudo haber avi…? La respuesta vino en el mismo instante en el que formulé la pregunta.

-Alice- dijimos Edward y yo al unísono.

-Si tú corres, yo corro, hermano- me dijo el cobrizo.

-Vamos- le dije.

Fuimos hacia el otro extremo del centro comercial para quedarnos ahí, pero cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Alice.

-Pitufa…- gruñimos, ella nos sacó la lengua.

-¿Por qué me dejaron solita?- preguntó haciendo un puchero.

-Nos hubieras llamado y hubiéramos estado ahí, Alice- dijo Edward.

-Sí, pero no hubieran aprendido la lección.

-¿Y cuál es la jodida lección… no dejarte comprar sola?- ella ladeó la cabeza.

-Ehm… SIP.

Sentimos unos pasos detrás de nosotros. Obviamente una humana y una vampira.

-Edward- dijo la humana.

-Bella- respondió él.

-Emmett- dijo la vampiresa.

-Rosie…- respondí- Fe… ¿Feliz Navidad?

-Bueno, bueno, en la casa hablan. Ahora tenemos que hacer las compras de los regalos y la decoración de la casa.

-Yo, yo, yo…- dije levantando la mano.

-¿Sí, Emmett?- me preguntó Alice.

-Yo quiero cortar el árbol y llevarlo a casa- eso sería divertido, lo tumbaría de unos cuantos golpes.

-Esto… Emmett, Jazz se te ha adelantado. De hecho hoy en la mañana salió para hacerlo.

-Rayos- dije pateando una roca que estaba ahí.

Entramos en la juguetería y compramos más de diez muñecas… ¿es que las niñas pequeñas no podían pedir menos infantil? Como… no sé… ¡un oso de felpa!

-Yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero- le dije a Bella, zarandeándola del brazo.

-Emmett, yo soy humana, tranquilo.

-¿Me compras el osito, me lo compras? ¿Sí? Di que sí…

-Ven, Emm, yo te lo compro- dijo mi ángel-. Antes de que le arranques el brazo a Bella.

-Ups- dije soltándola-. Lo siento.

-Díselo a mi brazo- me dijo enfurruñada.

-Se llamará Teddy- le dije a la cajera, ella asintió.

Después de un rato Edward me llamó.

-Emmett, ¿dónde venden muñecos inflables?

-¿Por qué? ¿Bella no…?

-No seas idiota- me dijo, golpeándome la nuca-. Es para el chucho.

-Oh… ¿No le había dicho a Bella que no ibas a hacer nada?

-Corrección Bella dijo que no hiciera nada y me preguntó si la había escuchado… pero, nunca dije que haría lo que me dijo.

-¡Qué emoción! Mi pequeño hermano empieza a madurar- dije secándome una lágrima simbólica, él rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a comprar el maniquí?

-Oh, Edward- dije con voz de ultratumba-, no solo vamos a comprar el muñeco…

**

* * *

**

**Hahaha… ¿qué planea hacer el osito? Ya lo sabrán en el próximo capi… posiblemente el último o antepenúltimo antes del epílogo… :S**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capi :)**

**¿Teddy, el nuevo osito de Emm, se merece un review?**

**Bye, cuídense**

**XOXO**


	5. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola chicas! A menos de seis horas para que sean las doce lo pude acabar, el último capi, el siguiente será el epílogo. :( Trataré de publicarlo mañana mismo, haré todo lo posible.**

**Gracias a todas la chicas por los favoritos y las alertas. Igualmente, muchísimas gracias a las chicas que me dejaron un review. Las adoro ¡son lo máximo!**

**Bueno, no las aburro más con mi sentimentalismo... xD**

**

* * *

**

**Samantha.- No, no… El monstruo no… No me lleves... No... Quiero a mi oso… no, vete… *se levanta rápido***

**Emmett.- ¿Qué pasó?**

**Samantha.- (gruñendo) Bella con sus malditas historias de terror...**

**Emmett.- Vuelve a dormir, yo te protejo del monstruo.**

**Samantha.- No, no, si no pongo el Disclaimer el monstruo me va a llevar. *él suspira***

**Emmett.- Entonces, hazlo.**

**Samantha.- Los personajes de la historia no son míos *bosteza* son de S. M. *vuelve a bostezar* Hasta mañana.**

**Emmett.- Sueña con los ositos. **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

El regalo para Jake era fe-no-me-nal. Edward se había lucido… Ahora estaba tan orgulloso de mi pequeño saltamontes. El regalo estaba debajo de mi cama, pues Edward no se quería arriesgar a que Bella lo encontrara accidentalmente. Rosalie había encontrado el pequeño paquete ayer, así que había tenido que explicarle para qué era eso. Ella aceptó más que gustosa en permanecer callada y no comentar nada acerca de la broma, puesto que el chucho no era de su agrado. Aparte que apestaba, pero la pasaba haciendo bromas de rubias y, como algunas eran demasiado graciosas, yo reía…

Traducción: problemas con Rose.

Nos encontrábamos envolviendo los presentes para los niños. Sinceramente, esperaba que les gustaran.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer la repartición?- preguntó Rosalie.

-No todos son de Washington. Hay diez de Oregón, siete de Idaho y cuatro de Montana- dijo Esme.

-Yo podría hacer los de Idaho y Montana- se ofreció Jazzy.

-Yo, los de Oregón- dijo Alice

Al final todos se habían repartido un terreno determinado. Edward estaba más que feliz porque le había tocado quedarse en esta zona.

Traducción: Iría a "La Push".

Traducción de la "Traducción": Le daría el regalo a Jacob.

Traducción de la 'Traducción de la "Traducción"': Se vengaría.

Traducción General: "Edward iría a La Push, le daría el regalo a Jacob y se vengaría" y "Yo soy un excelente traductor".

-De veras, Emmett, no soporto estar en la misma habitación que tú por más de diez minutos- dijo Edward parándose del sofá y yendo a quién sabe dónde.

Mi hermano podía ser más que aburrido a veces, pero en el fondo… muy, pero muy en el fondo, lo quería. Estaba más que feliz porque me había tocado darle el regalo a Madeleine y a otros diez niños.

Estábamos a pocos minutos de dejar la casa.

-Osito, nos vemos a las doce y media- me dijo Rose.

-Por supuesto, cariño, te tengo que dar tu regalo- comenté guiñándole el ojo, ella sonrió.

-Y yo a ti, el tuyo…- uhm… me moría por saber cuál era mi regalo.

Así, todos se despidieron de todos. Habíamos calculado que para las doce y media todos ya habríamos regresado a casa, dispuestos a celebrar y contar cómo nos había ido.

-Bueno, familia. Suerte a todos- dijo Carlisle.

Todos salimos de la casa al mismo tiempo con nuestra máxima velocidad. Debía darme prisa, primero tenía que darle un regalo a un chiquito malcriado que no me caía bien… ¿Por qué?

**_*Flashback*_**

_-Emmett, mira esta carta- me dijo Bella._

_"Querido Gordinflón,_

_Este año quiero que me regales: un auto de carreras, un camión de bomberos, un carro de policías, una moto, un balón de fútbol autografiado, un Nintendo, una batería, unas zapatillas pajas y… no sé, no se me ocurre qué más._

_Bueno, mi hermana te manda saludos, no te hace carta porque no sabe escribir, duh…_

_Te diría que te quiero… pero no te conozco._

_Adiós, _

_Receswinto."_

_-No le pienso dar nada- dije, cruzándome de brazos-. Yo no soy gordo._

**_*Fin del Flashback*_**

Primero, ¿quién se creía que era para pedir esa sarta de…? _"Cálmate, Emmett"_ me dije.

Segundo, ¿Receswinto? ¿En serio…? Claro, nadie nunca tendría un nombre tan genial como el mío, pero… ¿Receswinto?

Tercero, ¡¿por qué no me quería? ¡Todo el mundo me quiere, todo el mundo adora al adorable Emmett!

Llegué a la casa del susodicho y entré a hurtadillas a la casa, por la puerta, ya que no había chimenea. Hubiera sido genial entrar por la chimenea. Saqué el paquete de regalos de… Receswinto. Me puse un puño en la boca para no empezar a carcajearme. Por mí le hubiera dado carbón…

Dejé los dos regalos y salí rápidamente de la casa al oír pasos. ¡Esto era genial! Mucho mejor que andar por los pasillos del instituto de noche, burlando al conserje.

Fui a la casa del siguiente niño e hice lo mismo unas nueve veces más. Siete de esas, encontré en la mesa un paquete de galletas y un vaso de leche… Por suerte había llevado una bolsa, Alice me indicó que pusiera allí esa clase de cosas, pues si los dejaba, quizá se sentirían mal. Y… ¡Puaj! Yo no pensaba comérmelo. Sabía a barro mezclado con plástico. No me pregunten cómo lo sé…

Finalmente me dirigía a la casa de Maddie. ¿Cómo sería? Uh… ¡Y tenía chimenea! Subí al techo con cuidado de no hacer ruido y me introduje por el hueco. Rayos, era un poquito angosto… Oh, oh… Me había atorado…

"¡Piensa rápido, Emmett!" Uhm… Tal vez si me movía un poco… Oh uf, sí, ya casi… Sólo un poco más… ¡Sí! Ya había bajado.

Saqué el último regalo de la bolsa y lo puse a los pies del árbol, que estaba muy bien decorado, por cierto.

-¡Qué linda casa!- exclamé.

-Gracias- dijo una vocecita detrás de mí. "¡Oh, oh!"

Giré lentamente para encararme con la persona que estaba atrás. Era una pequeña niña con cabellos dorado, rizado y piel pálida… ¡parecía una mini Rose! Ella debía ser Madeleine.

-HO HO HO- dije cuando no se me ocurrió nada más.

-¿Tú eres Santa?- preguntó la niña.

-Sí, pequeña- dije poniendo una voz grave-, soy yo.

-Eres muy guapo…- esta niña me caía muy bien, sí que tenía buen gusto.

-Gracias, gracias, lo sé. Tú eres Madeleine, ¿cierto?- ella asintió, sonriente.

-¿Me darás a mi hermanito o hermanita ahora?- sonreí, Alice era una genio, por suerte ella había averiguado que la madre de Maddie sí estaba embarazada, tenía un par de semanas por lo menos.

-Tendrás que esperar un poquito pero de todas maneras llegará, ¿está bien?

-Está bien- respondió.

-Muy bien, mientras tanto te he traído otros regalos.

-¿Otros regalos?- sus ojitos brillaban de la emoción ¡qué adorable!

-Sí, pero tienes que esperar hasta mañana- ella hizo un puchero tipo Alice-. Prométemelo- suspiró.

-Está bien, te lo prometo, pero…

-¿Pero?- pregunté.

-Te he dejado galletitas y leche en la mesa, me gustaría mucho, mucho que te los comieras- ¡Mierda!

-¿Qué?- pregunté con voz chillona.

-Por favor, debes tener hambre. Por favor…

-Pero yo no tengo…- juntó sus manitas e hizo un puchero-. Pero no… yo… es que… yo…

-Por favor…

Suspiré derrotado, esta chiquita era demasiado adorable, casi tanto como yo… Tomé una galleta y la olfateé sin que ella se diera cuenta. ¡Puaj! Sollocé un poco, ella seguía esperando. Mordí un pedazo pequeño…

-Qué asco- dije bajito.

-¿Qué?- preguntó mientras veía como temblaba su labio inferior-. Pero si yo… yo las hice especialmente… para ti- solté una maldición bajita, la había fregado.

-Oh, dulzura, no me refería a tus galletas- dije tratando de remediarlo.

-¿A no?- preguntó secándose una de las lágrimas que había derramado.

-Claro que no, están deliciosas- dije mientras mordía una y la pasaba casi sin masticarla _"Vamos Emmett, tú puedes" _Madeleine sonrió-. Deliciosas- repetí con la boca llena.

-En la cocina hay más, voy a por ellas.

-¡No!- dije rápidamente-. Digo… No, no es necesario, linda. Estoy satisfecho.

-Falta tu leche- dijo señalando el vaso _"¿Por qué a mí?"_

Tomé el vaso y me lo llevé a la boca, tratando de que la mueca que se formaba en mi rostro no fuera tan notoria. Cuando escuché unas risas sofocadas en la ventana, giré la cabeza… Mi familia entera se encontraba ahí, riéndose a mis expensas. ¡Maldición! Y Maddie continuaba mirándome.

-¿Está bien la leche?

-Sí, sí…- incliné el vaso y el líquido blanquecino cayó a mi boca. Acabé el vaso de golpe, no quería alargar más mi sufrimiento-. Bueno, es hora de irme- anuncié.

-Muchas gracias- me dijo ella, dándome un abrazo.

-Awww…- escuché a mi familia corear.

-Nos vemos, pequeña.

-Adiós, Santa. Te quiero mucho.

**

* * *

**

**Awww… Este capi se me hizo muy adorable… Y cómico xD Pobre, Emm. **

**Espero que pasen unas muy, muy felices fiestas al lado de su familia y sus amigos :) Y que este Año Nuevo sea fantástico =) **

**Nos leemos en el epílogo.**

**¿Maddie obligando a comer las galletas a Emmett se merece un review? *-***

**Bye, cuídense.**

**XOXO**


	6. Epílogo

***snif, snif* No puedo creerlo… el último capi… :´( Me da tanta penita, pero a la vez estoy feliz… bua…**

**Bueno, no fastidio más con mi sentimentalismo y las dejo de una vez con la historia ;)**

**Por cierto, debido a mi falta de inspiración, planeo dejar mi otro fick "This I promise you" francamente no le veo futuro y no me gusta. Lo siento mucho es que sinceramente... no lo se, no me termina de gustar. Sé que llevo ya 9 capítulos, y el décimo estará pronto :) ¡Feliz día de los inocentes! Una simple bromita ;) hahaha... Pero de veras, para estos días sí o sí va a estar :)****

* * *

**

**Marco.- Estoy aburrido…**

**Samantha.- (tono sarcástico) No me digas... ¿De verdad?**

**Aro.- Dilo.**

**Samantha.- No quiero.**

**Cayo.- (a Aro) Hay que matarla.**

**Aro.- ¡Dilo!**

**Samantha.- NOP**

**Marco.- Bah… ¡qué aburrido!**

**Aro.- Dilo o si no…**

**Samantha.- O si no, ¿qué?**

**Cayo.- ¡Te matamos!**

**Samantha.- *rueda los ojos* En serio, deberías renovar tus diálogos.**

**Jane.- (a los Vulturi) Con ustedes no se puede. (A Sam) Samantha, dilo y te digo regalo un oso de peluche.**

**Samantha.- ¡Ya! (al público) Los personajes que están en esta loca historia no son míos… aún ¡muajajaja!... Ehm, olviden eso último. (A Jane) ¡Mi oso!**

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo**

Salí de la casa después de darle a Maddie un beso en la frente y hacerle prometer que no diría nada a nadie. Esa pequeña era una ternurita.

-Emmett- me dijo Jasper, con tono de regaño-. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable?

-Yo…

-La niña no dirá nada- dijo Edward, todos lo miraron-. Lo vi en sus pensamientos.

-Ohhh… Ya la extraño- dije.

-Regresaremos el próximo año, hermanito- me dijo Alice.

-¿Me lo prometes?- ella asintió.

Llegamos a casa unos minutos después.

-¿Hacía cuanto que me estaban espiando?- les pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno, Alice nos llamó para decirnos que algo muy cómico iba a pasar- dijo Esme, la enana se encogió de hombros.

-Hicimos rápido las entregas y… Fue tan gracioso- dijo Jasper, riendo, le saqué la lengua.

Todos se empezaron a reír en cuanto se mencionó el pequeño incidente. ¡Vamos! ¿Quién no hubiera hecho lo mismo? Si la pequeña era endemoniadamente adorable, una Mini Rose.

-Su cara al comer las galletas era…- les recordó Alice, rieron aún más fuerte.

-Ay, osito- dijo Rose-. Era demasiado gracioso.

-¿Tú también?- se encogió de hombros-. ¿Y Bella?- pregunté para distraerlos.

-Carlisle ha ido a su casa para invitar a Charlie y a ella a que vengan- dijo Esme.

-Oh, tengo que bajar sus regalos- dijo Alice rápidamente, segundos después desapareció.

-¿Y qué tal ustedes?- pregunté a los que quedaban: Edward, Rosie, Jazzy y Esme.

-Mi zona fue rápida. Todos los niños estaban en su cama, durmiendo- dijo Esme.

-Pues a mí me tocó una niña que estaba esperando a Santa debajo de un árbol- dijo Edward-. Se pegó a mi pierna y no me soltó por un buen rato, tuve que darle un billete de cincuenta dólares.

-Eso no es nada, a mí me tocó una niña que me tuvo haciéndole caballito como cinco minutos…- gruñó Rose-. No paraba de jalarme el cabello. Después hubo un niño que…

El ruido de un auto acercándose interrumpió a mi ángel, quien fue al piano de Eddie para tocar un poco. Carlisle y Charlie iban conversando acerca del partido de baseball de hace una semana.

Edward fue al porche para recibirlos y yo me senté al lado de Esme, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Gracias, Charlie, no era necesario- oí que dijo Carlisle.

-No, no. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

La puerta de enfrente se abrió y cuatro pares de pisadas se dirigieron a la sala.

-Hola- nos saludó Charlie.

-Feliz Navidad, Charlie- dijo mamá, dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias, Esme. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper; Feliz Navidad.

-Gracias, Charlie, igualmente- dijeron mi ángel y Jazzy al unísono. Wow, ¿cómo hacían eso?

-Hola, Charlie- dije mientras me acercaba a él para darle un gran abrazo y lo alzaba en vilo. Carlisle me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, lo dejé en el suelo-. ¿Y Bella?

-Edward la ha llevado a su habitación para darle su regalo en privado- dijo el inocente padre de Bella.

-Uh… me imagino qué tipo de regalo… Ouch- la enana, que había aparecido de la nada, me había dado un golpe en la nuca, le saqué la lengua.

-Toma, Charlie- le dijo la petiza-. Es de parte de toda la familia,

-Oh, gracias, no debieron molestarse… Yo no he traído nada y…

-No te preocupes, no es nada- dijo Jasper.

-Que lo abra, que lo abra- empecé a cantar.

Abrió el regalo rápidamente y cuando vio el Simrad SH90 (sonar de pesca), sus ojos prácticamente se salieron de sus órbitas.

-Wow… yo… no sé qué decir… esto es…

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó la enana, haciendo un puchero.

-No, no. ¡Me encanta! Muchas gracias, de veras- nos dijo a todos, aunque los de la idea había sido Edward y Alice, yo le quería regalar otra cosa. Pero claro, a mí siempre me privatizaban. Bueno, ellos se lo perdían.

Edward y Bella bajaron después de un rato.

-Oh, Esme, he traído una botella de champagne para brindar.

-Oh- dijo ella-. Bueno, iré a traer las copas.

No, no, no. Ya había sufrido lo suficiente con Madeleine, ¿ahora esto? Aunque, por lo que me había contado, Bella no era muy tolerante con el alcohol…

-Esa sonrisa me dice que has planeado algo, osito- me dijo Rose al oído.

-Oh, sí…

Me puse a tararear la canción de los doce días de Navidad para que Edward no viera mis planes. Esto sería cómico. "No pienses en ello, Emmett". Carlisle se aclaró la garganta.

-Feliz Navidad a todos- dijo-, y que este año que viene esté lleno de felicidad para todos. ¡Salud!- finalizó, todos levantamos nuestras copas y nos la llevamos a la boca.

El teléfono sonó y Edward fue a responder.

Charlie y Bella se la tomaron, la segunda de un solo golpe, pero nosotros no lo hicimos.

-Bella- llamé bajito-. ¿Te tomarías el mío?

-Claro- dijo.

Me dio su copa y yo le di la mía. Sonreí cuando, al igual que la primera, se la tomó de golpe. Rose y Jasper hicieron lo mismo. Bella ya empezaba a caminar zigzagueante cuando Edward volvió a la sala.

-¿Bella?- preguntó el cobrizo antes de dirigir su atención a mí. Oh, oh… "No pienses en ello Emmett, no pienses en ello" Rayos, estaba pensando en ello.

-Hola Eddie- dijo Bella, sonriendo, y tomándolo por las mejillas.

Todos hicimos un gran esfuerzo por no reírnos.

-Uy… Sienten eso…- sonrió-. Creo que el piso se está moviendo… Uhhh…- empezó a reírse como loca mientras Charlie la miraba con el seño fruncido.

-Lo siento tanto… No sé qué ha pasado- se disculpó Charlie, sonrojado. "Ah… ahora sabía de dónde lo había sacado" Edward entornó los ojos hacia mí.

-Ni yo- dijo-. Pero te ayudo a llevarla a casa.

-Oh, no, no. Quédate aquí con tu familia, Edward.

-Arriba hay una habitación de invitados, pueden recostarla ahí…- dijo Esme.

-Muchas gracias…

Llevaron a Isabella al cuarto de arriba y Charlie se quedó con nosotros en el primer piso. Se puso a hablar con Carlisle acerca de la mil y un variedad de peces que había pescado en sus vidas. Bah… aburrido. Oh, ¡ya sabía qué hacer!

Fui donde Edward para preguntarle cómo había salido lo de Jacob… muajajaja…

-Eddie ¿y, qué tal?

-Tendrías que haberlo visto…

-Cuenta, cuenta

-Me quiso secuestrar- abrí los ojos como plato, Jacob era…-. No, no, no en ese sentido. Quiso secuestrar a Santa para que le trajera a Bella.

-Oh…

-Así que tuve que hacer todo muy rápido. Mientras fue al baño, me metí a la casa y saqué el paquete- asentí-. Luego me escondí para ver su reacción.

-¿Qué pasó, qué pasó?

-Cuanto vio el regalo lo abrió rápidamente y…

-¿Y?

-Se quedó estupefacto al ver el muñeco y la gran cantidad de juguetes que habíamos comprado en el sex-shop. Justo cuando los estaba volviendo a poner en la bolsa, entró Billy a la sala- se empezó a reír como loco y yo lo seguí al instante-. Se puso rojo como…

-¿Bella?

-Iba a decir, tomate- gruñó-. Bueno, la cuestión es que todo se le cayó… Y Billy lo miró como… Ni siquiera lo puedo describir, tendrías que haber estado ahí- ambos reímos.

-Bueno, Eddie, ahora que tu venganza está lista, yo me voy a darle el regalo a mi Rose.

-¿Qué, le vas a regalar un boleto a cualquier parte del mundo donde tú no estés?- le saqué la lengua.

-Ese, querido Edward, sería más un castigo.

-Como sea…

Fui a la habitación de Jasper, que era donde había guardado mi regalo, y luego me dirigí a mi habitación. Rose ya se encontraba ahí.

-Osito- me llamó-. Ven para entregarte tu regalo.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y la vi, sentada sobre la cama. Me acerqué a ella, lentamente, no quería apresurar el momento.

-¿Quieres ver tu regalo?- me preguntó con tono pícaro, ronroneé antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Qué será?- se encogió de hombros.

-Tienes que averiguarlo… Está debajo de la cama.

-No… Tu… ¡Rose!- la alcé en vilo y empecé a darle vueltas por la habitación.

En una caja pequeña estaban las llaves del coche que quería con una foto de él.

-Edward me ayudó a conseguirlo en estos días- explicó. Luego le tendría que dar las gracias.

-Gracias, cariño, gracias- ella rió con aquella deliciosa melodía que me cautivaba-. Pero ahora… me toca a mí.

Tomé su mano y la llevé a la cama, besé el anverso su mano delicadamente y la puse en su regazo. Saqué la cajita que había tomado del cuarto de Jasper y empecé a hablar.

-Mi Rose, mi ángel, tú eres la mujer de mi existencia, la persona que me hace el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Si no me hubieses encontrado aquel día- suspiré-, no sé que habría sido de mí. Pero apareciste tú, y mi primera impresión fue pensar que había muerto y que ya estaba con los ángeles- sonrió-. Con ángeles como tú, cualquiera moriría con gusto.

-Emmett…- puse un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Pero no había muerto, si no, todo lo contrario. Había vuelto a nacer, había comenzado una nueva vida… Junto a ti. Por eso, hoy, te pido a ti, Rosalie Hale, que renovemos nuestros votos y que me aceptes una vez más como tu esposo, tu compañero, tu amigo.

Abrí la cajita y le enseñé el anillo, ella llevó sus manos a la boca.

-¿Qué dices, aceptas? Piénsalo bien, porque me tendrás fastidiándote por el resto de nuestra existencia- rió.

-¡Siii…!- exclamó una voz chillona desde afuera de nuestra habitación.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a una enana que no paraba de dar saltitos.

-¡Si, si, si!- empezó a bailar en círculos-. Organizaré todo: el vestido, el terno, el peinado, el lugar…

-Alice, Alice, para- la llamó Rose, la aludida se detuvo-. Aún no he dicho nada.

-Oh… Bueno, nos vemos en treinta segundos- salió de la habitación y Rose se lanzó sobre mí.

-Claro que sí, osito, renovaremos nuestros votos. Te amo.

-¿Ya puedo entrar?- preguntó Alice desde afuera.

Rodamos nuestros ojos.

-Está bien- dijo Rose, Alice asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

-Suficiente, adiós- dije volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

-Feliz Navidad, Emm- me dijo Rose, dándome un beso.

-Feliz Navidad…

**The end**

**(Maybe…)**

**

* * *

**

**Quería darle un final entre cómico y romántico… Pero, bueno, esto fue lo que salió xD ¿Qué tal? No sean muy duras :S**

**Pauli de Cullen, estaba pensando hacer un POV de Edward donde cuente todo lo que pasó con Jacob, sería como un capítulo extra. **

**Ustedes que dicen, ¿quieren un POV de Edward? **

**A las lectoras de mi otro fick "This I promise you": en estos días cuelgo el siguiente capi, he tenido que cambiar varias cosas… Lo siento tanto por no haber publicado el sábado :( ¡las compensaré! Lo de arriba fue simplemente una bromita ¿cayeron? **

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora :) ¿Creen que el lindo y adorable (y sexy *¬*) Emmett, con todas sus locuras, merece un review? *-***

**PD: Si quieren pueden pasar por mis otras historias :) **

**-**A puro dolor  
Jasper cometió un error del cual está completamente arrepentido, habla con Alice pero las cosas no serán igual que antes ¿o sí? ¿Habrán cambiado sus sentimientos? Songfick JazzxAllie (one-shot)

**-**Volver a estar juntos  
Porque sabías que tarde o temprano sus caminos se iban unir, porque era el amor de tu vida... y aunque el destino, o mejor dicho tu padre, los había separado, la seguirías amando aunque pasaran 1000 años... Carlisle x Esme! (one-shot)

-This I promise you  
Para Alice, la relación había terminado. Pero James no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, no ahora, cuando lo empezaba a ver como una divertida competencia: él y Jasper eran los participantes y Alice, el premio mayor. Alice&Jasper


End file.
